My Angel
by samantha114
Summary: "She was the image of absolute perfection. I must be dead, I thought." This is the story of Emmett and Rosalie. I would love some constructive criticism, but please no hate comments. Rated T as a general rating. Enjoy and please don't forget to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I got a request saying that I should write a Rosalie and Emmett fanfiction, so here you go! I was thinking I should do one on Carlisle and Esme so tell me what you guys think! Enjoy, and as usual, I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer does!**

**My Angel**

**Chapter 1:**** Emmett Pov**

The pain was awful. His claws scratched everywhere it could. _This is the end_, I thought. I just _had_ to hunt that bear…how was I supposed to know it had cubs? Suddenly, I felt the weight of the bear come off me. I mustered enough energy to open my eyes. In front of me stood the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. Her face was illuminated by the reflecting sunlight; her amber eyes shined and her blonde hair fell in perfect curls. From the way the wind was blowing, it looked like a halo. She was the image of absolute perfection. _I must be dead,_ I thought. I felt the sensation of being lifted, and the world around me began to blur. It took me a minute to realize that the angel had slung me on her back, and she was running. _Now I know I'm dead_ I thought.

*******************************Same scene from Rosalie's Pov********************************

I was stalking a mountain lion from thirty feet away. It was getting water near a freshwater creek. I was just about to pounce when the scent the wind brought caught me off-guard. It was human, and it smelled better than anything I had drank thus far. Abandoning the mountain lion, I let my natural instincts take over. After a half-mile or so, I came across the gruesome scene. It was a grizzly bear mauling. The man getting attacked was bleeding just about everywhere. I was in front of him in an instant. I killed the bear and looked at the victim. I was about to bite him until I truly looked at his face. I saw Vera's little boy Henry painted in all of his features. The curly brown hair, deep-set dimples, and all-around features all reminded me of him. I slung him up on my back and ran to Carlisle as fast as I could. I couldn't explain why, but I was drawn to him, not by bloodlust, but by love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****Rosalie's Pov**

My throat was on fire. I really wanted his blood. I wanted it so bad it hurt, literally. The whole run home, I just kept telling myself _mind over matter, Rosalie_. I got to the house and ran into Carlisle's study.

"Carlisle," I said frantically, "I need you to change him. Please!"

"Rosalie," he said calmly, "what happened?"

"He was getting mauled by a bear in the forest," I started, "I almost fed, but something's different about this one. He's different."

"Okay Rosalie," he said quickly, "I'll change him."

Carlisle put him on one of the spare bedroom's beds. He took his hand and slowly bit into it. He screamed in pain.

**Emmett Pov**

The pain was all I could feel. It was as if there was a raging fire going through my hand. I would rather be getting mauled by the bear.

"IT BURNS!" I screamed.

I looked around and saw my angel sitting next to me.

"Shhhhh," she cooed, "everything is just fine. I'm right here."

I felt instant relief. Somehow I knew that if my angel stayed by my side, I would be okay.

"Please…don't…leave…" I said to my angel.

"Never," she said.

**Rosalie Pov**

"The transformation is almost done," Carlisle said to me.

"In case I don't tell you later, Carlisle, thank you." I said.

He nodded once. I looked towards the man in the bed. He looked so peaceful, but I heard different. I heard his heart thudding against his chest. If it hadn't been for the morphine, he would be a screaming mess right now. Slowly, his heart came to a complete stop. I watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

**Emmett Pov**

I opened my eyes. Everything was in hi-def. I could see and hear everything. Then I saw her. She was as beautiful as the last time I saw her, if not more so.

"Hello," she said, "you must have so many questions. I'm Rosalie Hale."

"I'm Emmett McCarty," I said, "what happened yesterday?"

"Well," she said, "you were being mauled by a bear, so I decided to take you to my adopted dad Carlisle and he changed you."

"Changed me into what exactly?" I asked.

"A vampire," she said.

"A vampire!" I asked in disbelief, "Are you one too?"

"Yes," she said.

"Well then it's not so bad," I said.

She smiled. She was so beautiful. I don't know how, but in the midst of everything that has happened, I had fallen in love with Rosalie. She gave me a second chance at life.

**Rosalie Pov**

He was mesmerizing. I don't know when it happened, but somehow, I had fallen in love with him.

"Come on," I said with a smile, "Let's go hunt."

"Hunt what?" he asked.

"Animals. We only drink animal blood. You can think of it as being a vegetarian."

"Okay, let's go then." I said.

**Emmett Pov**

We walked hand in hand towards the forest. I knew that no matter what happened, as long as I had my angel with me, nothing bad would happen.

**The End**


End file.
